


Device

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor and Brainstorm find something strange while investigating ancient Cybertronian ruins. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Device

Once day, when Brainstorm was studying the weaponization potential of reptile-based projectiles in the Gygax Ruins, he happened across a mysterious device, embedded in the hollow eye socket of a dead Alloygator. Curiosity peaked, he promptly extracted the object and examined it under a monocle. If Perceptor had been there, he would have likely chastised the jet for doing things in the wrong order - and for “borrowing” his monocle without permission again!

Upon closer inspection, he found Old Cybertronian text engraved into its surface. Eager to show off the discovery to his aforementioned colleague, Brainstorm flew back to their camp near the entrance of the ruins, where Perceptor had been busy studying something far less interesting and hardly worth mentioning.

The other scientist wasn’t happy about the interruption, but his rancor quickly subsided when he beheld the enigmatic gadget. Quite curious himself, he asked if Brainstorm knew what it said.

While the jet possessed a substantial understanding of the ancient script, in this particular case it was not enough. The words were of an obscure dialect, creating a conundrum in need of a somewhat more philological mind.

The two scientists scanned an image of the device and sent it to one of Brainstorm’s subordinates back at the lab: an engineer/assassin with a past in interior design, a penchant for archery, and a passion for literature - a bot by the name of Atomizer.

* * *

Atomizer’s reply arrived some time later. He informed them that the text revealed the relic’s name:

It is a Phenakistoscopic Liminality Obfuscation Transporter device.

Something else was written below, but it would take him more time to translate. For now, he advised to avoid messing around with it too much, as it was almost certainly dangerous…


End file.
